Superman Returns II
by Henry Murray
Summary: This is a sequel to the movie Superman Returns,2006 Warner Bros. The story picks up right where the movie leaves off. I've tried to be true to the spirit of the movie, it's a love story, but it also has loads of action. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-1

Superman 2

Chapter 1

"Where ever you go….."

Clark was in a hurry to get to work. He had been back at the Daily Planet for almost three months now and Mr. White was already putting him on bigger stories. As he rushed in the door The offices hummed with excitement. People were whizzing buy like bees in a hive. Then he saw her. Her hair was up in a tight bun which was unusual. She looked very professional and focused.

"Lois!"

He called out to her, but with all the noise she could not hear. How he had missed her while he was away. Deep space is a cold, dark, and lonely place. His thoughts and memories of her were all that kept him going. After seeing her again he wondered how he could have ever left. Lois was headed straight for Mr. White's office. Clark scampered after her, bumping into people along the way. The door to the office closed right in his face just after Lois went in. Clark finally fumbled it open as Mr. White started talking.

"Kent!"

He yelled.

"Close that door and get in here!"

"Sorry Mr. White."

Clark muttered as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

Mr. White sipped his coffee as he sat down. He hadn't changed a bit. Still eager as ever to sell a good story.

"I was just telling Lois that I've decided to pair you two up on a special story."

Lois looked at Clark and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. As much as she tried to hide it, she still loved the adventure of reporting. Being a mom had changed her. She wasn't as quick to jump into a potentially dangerous situation as before. But she still loved the thrill of traveling to new places and meeting new people. Poor Clark, she thought. He could hardly stand being away from his mother. How was he ever going to make it as a journalist.

Mr. White continued.

"Ever since Superman decided to show up again business has been pretty good. The people can't get enough of him. I'm Sending the two of you to the remains of Luther's Island to check out those reports we've been hearing ."

"You mean the reports of the strange glowing lights people have been seeing?"

Lois asked.

"That's right. I want you to find out what's causing it and to what degree Superman is involved."

Clark shuttered at the thought of going back to the island. He wasn't afraid of anything but, what happened there shook him to his core. After all, he almost died. He tried to destroy it by breaking it off from it's foundation and then placing it into orbit. Unfortunately a large piece, nearly three miles wide sill remained right in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. What was worse, who knew how much kryptonite remained there.

Clark leaned over to Mr. white.

"Uh, Mr. White do you think that's a good Idea? It may be kind of dangerous."

Mr. White looked at Clark as though he knew he would ask that very question.

"Don't worry Kent, I've found an expert guide to escort you two on your little tour."

Lois looked puzzled.

"Mr. White, the island is only a couple of months old. Who could possibly know it so well?"

Just then someone started knocking on the heavy glass door. Clark reached over and opened it.

There stood a short, slight man with thinning hair and glasses. He smiled as he entered the already crowded office.

"Here he is now."

Mr. White smiled as he stood introduce him.

"Lois, Kent, Meet Dr. Otto Fezenbacher."

Clark shook his hand and smiled. The Doctor was a skinny man and his grip wasn't at all firm. His glasses were thick like coke bottles and he wore his pants up a little too high revealing his bright white socks.

Mr. White continued.

"The good Doctor has been studying the island longer than anyone else. He is the world's foremost expert and he's graciously offered to bring the two of you along for his latest survey of the island's interior."

Lois perked up.

"You men we're going to an unstable island in the middle of the Atlantic that could sink at anytime, and

_this _guy is going to lead the way?"

"Actually, Ms. Lane The island has become quite stable over the last month. I now believe it is safe enough to visit.

The doctor was soft spoken but he also has a sense of authority in his voice.

Clark spoke.

"You mean you haven't actually set foot on the island before?"

The Doctor sighed, he hoped this question would wouldn't come up.

"Well, no I haven't exactly been there myself, but I have been studying detailed satellite images and high resolution geologic measurements for some time now. I assure you it is safe."

"Mr. White."

Lois said.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Clark was glad to see Lois felt the same way. That going there was a bad idea. He could always count on her to be sensible. He listened as Lois finished her thought.

"I don't know if Clark is up to this kind of story, Why don't you send Wilson along with me?"

"Wilson!"

He yelled. Clark couldn't help himself. Wilson was five foot tall and had a bad knees. His thoughts consumed his mind. Did she really think so little of me? Maybe she was just being overprotective, like a mother figure. After all we've been through, how could she _still_ see me that way. But wait, he forgot for a moment. She didn't see Superman sitting in that office. She saw Clark Kent. The goofy, clumsy lovable guy that followed her around like a puppy. Certainly she didn't feel that way about Superman.

"It's a done deal. Kent is your partner now. Where ever you go, he goes."

Mr. White sat down with a smug smile on his face.

Clark looked at Lois. There was no way she was going on this dangerous trip alone or with anyone else.

She was stuck with him, and Superman was going to be there to protect he all the way.

"You herd him Lois, Where ever you go….."

Lois Shrugged and sighed.

"When do we leave?"

Mr. White grinned

"The chopper is waiting for you on the roof."

Next Chapter

Kandor


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Superman 2

Chapter 2

" Kandor"

Clark, the Doctor and Lois made their way into the tiny elevator. Lois stood next to the Doctor. Due to the elevators lack of space she found herself rubbing shoulder to shoulder with him. She couldn't help but notice that the doctor smelled like mothballs. The dark brown tweed suit he was wearing must have been hanging in his closet for sometime. She guessed he didn't have much of a social life and didn't get to wear it very often. He turned his head just in time to catch Lois looking over his choice of clothing. She noticed his head turning and their eyes locked for a moment. Being a naturally shy man, the doctor blushed a bit and quickly looked for something to spot on the ceiling.

Just then, Lois's cell phone rang. She opened it and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

She answered.

"Lois, It's Richard"

The familiar voice comforted her.

"Where are you?"

She asked.

The bell chimed and the elevator doors opened up. There stood Richard with cell phone in hand. Standing beside him, holding his hand was Jason. The little boy was dressed in a heavy blue coat and a bright red hat. He looked up and pulled the crooked hat away from his eyes. His face lit up when he saw his mother.

"Mommy!"

He yelled as he ran to Lois and wrapped his arms around her neck. She squeezed him back, picking him up off the ground and gently swinging him back and forth.

She looked at Richard.

"What are you doing here?"

Richard smiled.

"I thought we could accompany you to the marina."

Lois looked perplexed.

"How did you know we were going to the marina?"

Richard grinned smugly.

"I'm Perry Whites nephew remember? I found out about this little expedition last night."

Lois smiled.

"You planned this didn't you?"

Richard shrugged.

"It was Perry's idea, honest. He said it would be good for you. You know, getting back on the horse and all."

Some how Mr. white had gotten the idea that Lois had gone soft, lost her edge. He had been pushing her for weeks to go somewhere more adventurous, but she found it difficult. After what happened with Superman she realized how much her family meant to her. Now she couldn't turn away. She had to face her fears.

Lois gently placed her son back on the ground. She walked over to Richard and hugged him. Jason looked at Clark. Their eyes met and Clark smiled. Jason smiled back. It was killing Clark inside. He wanted so badly to scoop him up in his arms and fly away. He wondered, did Jason _really_ know who his father was. Some how he MUST know. Clark asked himself if Lois had figured out what happened between them. Maybe she somehow remembered everything that happened before the kiss that erased her memory. He felt worse now than anytime in his life. He had given Lois the most precious thing in the world , his secret. Then he stole it back with a kiss. Now, knowing about little Jason, things were really messed up. How could he even start to make amends for what he had done.

"Richard, I'd like you to meet Dr. Fezenbacher."

Lois introduced them and they shook hands.

"He'll be leading the expedition to the island."

Richard smiled

"So, how many trips have you made to the island Dr?"

The Doctor sighed.

"This will be my first. If you'll excuse me I must secure may baggage now."

Richard looked at Lois

"OK, that's it, you're NOT going."

Lois's mouth opened with shock.

"What! What's the meaning of….."

Richard could see Lois was getting mad. She didn't respond well when people tried to keep her from doing something she wanted. Even if her safety and best interests were at heart. He went out on a limb by agreeing to let his uncle send her on this assignment. Perry told him the Doctor was an expert and had plenty of experience in this sort of thing, but after meeting their guide he changed his mind. There was no way he was going to let Lois go to such a dangerous place with that little quack leading the way

"Lois, I don't trust this guy. I don't think he has any idea just how dangerous that place is. We've seen it before first hand. I don't think he's qualified…….."

Lois placed her finger over Richard's lips and smiled. He sighed and stopped talking. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to that island and no one was stopping her.

"Sorry folks, looks like we're not going anywhere today."

The pilot of the chopper walked over and addressed the group.

"I'm having problems getting her engine going, It's probably going to be a while, maybe tomorrow."

Clark was relieved. Lois was staying here. The Doctor just sighed and shook his head once again his plans were put on hold.

Lois looked at Richard. He could tell what she was thinking.

"No way Lois, We're NOT taking my plane."

Lois crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"Look, there's no way we can make our charter now. The only way we can get there is if you fly us in."

Richard stood firmly.

"What about Jason? We can't take him there. It's too dangerous."

Lois was caught between her mothering instincts and her drive as a reporter. The reporter won.

"Look, all you have to do is fly us in and drop us off. You can stay with Jason on the plane. He'll be safe with you."

Richard looked her in the eyes tenderly.

"Yeh, but who will take care of you?"

Lois smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got Clark to look after me."

Lois wrapped her arms around Richard. He knew there was no way to keep her from going. Even if he refused, she would find someone else to take them. At least if he did the flying he would be around to keep an eye on her.

Lois smiled, Richard sighed.

"OK, you win."

Lois turned and addressed the group.

"OK, no problem. Richard has agreed to fly us in on his plane. Is that all right Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

He walked over to the chopper to retrieve his gear. Clark knew there was no stopping Lois. He figured he might as well start taking notes for his story.

"So Doctor."

He asked.

"Do you have a name for the island? After all, you did discover it."

The Doctor paused for a moment as though he was pondering a decision. Finally he spoke.

"Yes, I call it…….Kandor."

Next Chapter: "Brainiac"


End file.
